winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephanie
Stephanie is the daughter of Alicia and Lucas, and the older sister of Ellie. Not much is said about her when she came to the present time to visit her mother in "Winx Girl from the future", but more of her story and adventures are explained later on. She is the next princess and queen of Cosmos, the second princess is her middle sister, Bridgette and the third, Ellie. Profile Curiosities *'Full Name: '''Stephanie Madeline Wilson-Valentino *'Birthdate: January 21 *'Family: '''Queen Alicia (Mother), King Lucas (Father), Bridgette (Middle sister), Ellie (Younger sister) *'Talent(s): 'Singing *'Hobbies: 'Art, Singing *'Favorite foods: 'Anything sweet *'Favorite movies: 'Sci-fi, Fantasy, Action/Adventure, Comedy *'Favorite books: 'Fantasy, Anime/Manga *'Favorite music: 'Pop, R&B, Rock *'Favorite places: 'Crystal Domino city, Paris *'Best friends: 'Katherine and Austin *'Ideal Boyfriend: 'Austin *'Favorite color: 'Orange, White *'Favorite Pet: 'Chestnut the cat, Candy the cat *'Likes: 'Art, Martial arts, cute stuff, anime/manga *'Dislikes: 'gross and dirty things, showoffs, Bridgette's weird antics, Ellie wondering off *'Fears: 'Spiders, snakes, losing her family *'Favorite shoes: 'comfortable and stylish *'Favorite subjects: 'Art, Dance *'Favorite spell: 'Blizzard *'Catchphrases: TBA Personality Stephanie is shy at first but after she met Alicia, she became filled with joy. She's sometimes a little animated, but she's mostly quiet around other people exept for Alicia in "Winx Girl from the Future". Throughout the other fanfics, she can be spunky and quirky at times and she is somewhat of a fangirl of anime. She dislikes studying and sometimes fall asleep or draw in class. She's somewhat of a comic relief, because of her behavior. Her nickname is "Little Cosmos Lady" called by the people of Cosmos. She and her younger sister, Ellie, sometimes bicker because that is what siblings do, but Stephanie is protective and caring about her. Biography Main Article: Stephanie's Story Stephanie came from the future to visit her mother and her father, along with her pixie. She and Alicia are almost alike. She told Alicia that she and her pixie came from the realm of Cosmos. She never told her or Lucas that they were her parents nor told them that she was a princess. However, in an upcoming story, her story will be told on how she became the princess of Cosmos and how she came to Alfea. She is the next powerful fairy next to Bloom, Alicia and Rosie. Fanon series 'Total Drama: Fairy Edition' TBA 'Stephanie's First Day' TBA 'Birthday Breakout' TBA''' ' Pixie ''Main article:Mimi Mimi is Stephanie's pixie partner. She seems to be quiet natured(possibly shy like her partner). She has the power to travel through time with or without her Crystawand. She appearently befriended with the other pixies when She and Stephanie time traveled to the present. In the end, Stephanie and Mimi uses their staff and wand to travel back to the future. Outfits and Transformations Main Article: List of Stephanie's clothes 'Civilian' Stephanie wears a white tee, on it is a pink heart with wings, with a black vest and dark blue capris. She sports black sneaker-like shoes and silver earrings. Stephanie also seems to wear a ponytail. Stephanie also has her father's eye color, green. She was supposed to wear upcoming alternate outfits. Some of her hair will have the same color highlights as her father in season 2. 'Winx' Her transformation outfit is not plain like the present Winx girls, since she is from the future. She wears a full dress with a star in the middle. She seems to wear blue bands on both her arms. She also sports blue boots, which includes light yellow stockings, and blue gloves. Her wings are a light blue color. Stephanie wears a high ponytail with this outfit. 'Charmix' Her charmix is currently unknown. It is possible that she will have a star shaped pin and a star shaped bag with chibi wings. 'Enchantix' TBA 'Believix' TBA 'Sophix' TBA 'Lovix' TBA 'Majestix' Stephanie found the jewel of the Majestics and earned her Majestix. The spirits of the past royals of Cosmos congraduated her, even the Very first queen, Queen Celestia. Steph.png|Stephanie's winx form (Unofficial) Steph_enchantix_pro.png|Stephanie's Enchantix form Steph's believix pro.png|Stephanie's Believix form Gallery Steph 3.png|Stephanie crying Steph's alter.png|Stephanie's first alternate outfit StephanieEnchantixWings Roxy13.png|Stephanie's Enchantix wings by Roxy13 Relationships 'Alicia & Lucas' Stephanie loves both her mother and father so much. 'Austin' Not much is said about Stephanie's relationship with Austin, but she did say that he was charming and funny. She also says that she spoke french when she first saw him and got nervous by doing this. But in later fanfics, they are both romantic and quirky. 'Katherine Peters' Like Bloom and Alicia's friendship, Stephanie and Katherine are like best friends, since they are both nervous around their love interests. 'Liona' Stephanie is very friendly towards Liona. 'Aliana' TBA 'Ariel' TBA 'Samantha' TBA 'Summer' TBA 'Dalia' TBA 'Prince Alexander' He was supposedly to be forced to marry Stephanie, but she wasn't forced to marry him by her parents. Also, she didn't like him or his attitude. 'Mia' TBA 'Millajane' TBA Powers and abilities 'Winx' #Blizzard #Ray of light #Healing light #Protect #Duo of Time (Only her and Mimi) #Snow bound #Shine Blaster 'Enchantix' #Blizzard #Protect #Shining Illusion #Healing light #Energy Rhapsody #Confuse kiss #Chilling Volley #Enchantix Heavenly Star 'Believix' #Perfect Symphony #Spectrum Icicle #Master Shine #Arctic Beam #Cosmic Flare #Luminous Strike #Infinity Glow Sophix TBA Lovix #Frigid Blizzard #Glacier Aurora #Arctic Rhapsody Videos Video:Sailor Moon - Ending Theme (English)|Stephanie's Enchantix transformation theme Video:Mew Mew Power - Corina Transformation|Stephanie's Winx transformation theme Video:Sailor Venus transformation sequence to Renée Roberts transformation music|Steph's Believix transfomation theme Trivia *Stephanie and her story was inspired by: :: Fami Harukaze from Ojamajo Doremi (Magical DoReMi) (Story too) ::Reanne Griffith (Magical DoReMi) ::Rini/ Sailor Mini Moon (Sailor Moon) (Most likely) ::Serena/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Mimi was also inspired by Magical DoReMi characters: :: Momoko Asuka (her hair and outfit) :: Hana Makiyamata (Her hat) :: * Although she said that she had a boyfriend named Austin, he was not shown in the fanstory though he will appear. * Her Enchantix is supposed to be Sailor Moon based. * It is revealed that she will have powers of light. * She is powerful, but she is not as powerful as her mother. * It is confirmed that Stephanie's snow legend is the Snow Nymph. * Her alternate outfit is based on Blue Eyes from Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs. * She seems to know japanese songs and know the lyrics. * It is unknown if she will learn a new transformation, Majestix. Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Family Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Stephanie Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Cosmos